User talk:Spikeownage
First ! Welcome to PvX Wiki ! Didi 09:54, 7 March 2008 (EST) :Thanks! I just finished writing my first build. Going to start another one soon!Spikeownage 15:08, 8 March 2008 (EST) A/D - W/E - 2e - 3n/rt- monk is anything but balanced. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 12:01, 21 April 2008 (EDT) saw ur HA Obsid Ele ball build. if u got enuf room in party i was wondering if i could test it with u one time. IGN is Sabriel of Arius 85.166.242.248 14:58, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :Well, i usually form rank 8/9+, but if you're lower and still very fond of my build sure ill let you join 1 day. Oh and, you said "if i could test it with u", well, no, you cant TEST it with me, but you can run with me a TESTED ALREADY build.Spikeownage 17:55, 21 April 2008 (EDT) Might be hypocritical, but GG asshattery. Antiarchangel NO U 18:42, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :dont discuss me plz Spikeownage 12:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::You don't like discussions? Also, SECOND! (excluding spike ofc) Zyber 12:52, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::Third.... What have you got against discussions? [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 12:53, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Seems like one is brewing now O_o Zyber 12:56, 26 April 2008 (EDT) Oh, now i see why you wrote that, looked in history. ^^ But you may not delete talk pages or parts of them unless they reveal any personal information or REALLY disturbing stuff. so please someone, revert. Too lazy to do it myself O_o Zyber 13:01, 26 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Should we keep this section in though? [[User:Klumpeet|'Klump']]eet 13:03, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Yes, this should also be kept, that's why i'm too lazy to make a revert :S Zyber 13:33, 26 April 2008 (EDT) ur unkillable obsidian is epic win. so is your lie about your rank.83.249.119.162 13:19, 29 April 2008 (EDT) This better? [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']]eet 13:22, 29 April 2008 (EDT) : well i dont lie about my rank...*crossing fingers behind back* Spikeownage 11:57, 4 May 2008 (EDT) Why should r3 people not be allowed to vote on HA builds? By that logic, neither should R8s cuz thats also a really low rank =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:14, 24 December 2008 (EST) :not as low as r3 Spikeownage 19:53, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::But still terrible lol. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:55, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::Especially when you lamed it hahaha Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:56, 24 December 2008 (EST) ::::i lamed maybe 100 fame out of the 14.5k i have Spikeownage 19:57, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::So what else did you play? Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:02, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::: umm, balance. and umm hexway (non-lame version) and lichway <-sorta lame.Spikeownage 20:05, 24 December 2008 (EST) :::::::I find it difficult to be accepted into any balanced groups as a R3. I suppose it's just impossible to gain fame because of all the elitists out there. Then again, a guild would be helpful but my last three were more nooby than I was. Shinomori 22:20, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::::There is no non lame version of hexway lmao. Lichway is also lame, all spike builds are =\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:50, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::EoE bomb retard. Brandnew. 16:52, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::: who is the eoe bomb retard? Spikeownage 16:55, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::I was talking to rawr sucker :) Also, I'm r5 but I'm still terrible, should I be allowed to vote on HA builds? Brandnew. 16:58, 29 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::I havent actually EoE bombed before, i said i would with you but you still havent even come online. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:59, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I wouldn't play with you, I'm way to attached to my current state of 'not that terrible' 217.120.228.192 17:16, 29 December 2008 (EST) I'm r1, every single one of my HA matches have been with Rawr. I win. Ricky vantof 17:06, 29 December 2008 (EST) :Come play with me and you can laugh at all the palmteaseAoEway that you'll roll in under 3 minutes. Spikeownage 21:14, 29 December 2008 (EST) ::A wild Wolf appeared! Go bambi! Bambi used cuteness! It's super effective! Wolf died :< What Bambi is evolving! Bambi stopped evolving. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 07:44, 1 February 2009 (EST) tbh I think your titles are fake, screens + guilds plox--Golden19pxStar 20:34, 1 February 2009 (EST) : My screenshot folder is full kthxbai. o and im commander 1 now forogt to edit that. Spikeownage 20:37, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::lrn2delete tbh.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:38, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::: i dunno what's the name of my screenshot folder. Spikeownage 20:39, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::Reformatting helps. Or you can simply Shift+Print Screen(PrtSc), then ctrl+v in paint.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:41, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::Lol your screenshot folder is full? what bullshit--Golden19pxStar 20:47, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Shhhh....don't make it so obvious. We all know GW creates a new SS folder if it gets full....[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:48, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::Your screenshot folder can't get "full" the only way you can not have room for screenshots is if your computer's hard drive is full, and i'd be loling if that was true. GTFO you lying pile of bullshit--Golden19pxStar 20:50, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::: I think it says that because i dont have a folder (fresh comp).Spikeownage :::::::: Yes, we really believe what you say <3. [[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 20:53, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::No, it doesn't say that. ever. GW automatically creates a folder in your C drive inside your guild wars folder for screenshots. Go my computer->local disk (or C:\)->program files->guildwars->screens. There's all your screenshots, unless you custom installed guild wars to a diff location, which I don't believe you have the intelligence or knowledge of basic computer function to do--Golden19pxStar 20:54, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::: Dont call me unintelligent, i have a 95 average in college and i know how to use a computer. Spikeownage 20:57, 1 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::: And you don't know where guild wars keep your sses? That's rich.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 21:00, 1 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::obv not since you couldn't find the folder where screens are stored =\--Golden19pxStar 21:00, 1 February 2009 (EST) Whats your ign then and you can come tgr me. Rawrawr Dinosaur 08:52, 2 February 2009 (EST) :"sorry I'd tell it to you but I forgot it this morning" --'-Chaos- ' 10:21, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::lollyingabouthavingatiger Tab 10:34, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::I laughed pretty hard at that too. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:34, 2 February 2009 (EST) I got a better idea: do quadwarr with random pvx guys to prove it. Image:GodlyCompanion-cube.jpg 10:41, 2 February 2009 (EST) :Epic talk page, lol. Lying is fun, amirite? Also, 95 average in college? Um....wut? Colleges use the GPA system to grade students, not the percentage scale. I know because....well I graduated college with a 3.2 (strong B ftw). If you're going to lie, at least do it well. 13:21, 2 February 2009 ::Doesn't that, like, depend on where you live? >> --'› Srs Beans ' 13:23, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::Well, the whole U.S. college system is based on GPA and from his IP I'm guessing he's from the U.S. I have no idea if it's that way in Europe or wherever else, but I doubt he's from anywhere outside the states. 13:25, 2 February 2009 ::::Oh, so IPs depend on your country? If ya say so. --'› Srs Beans ' 13:26, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::He called it college. College is an American term imo. Incidentally, I don't know any country in the world that even releases percentage grades at university level. New Zealand uses a 9 point grade scale, Germany uses a 6 point grade scale. I forget England, but I am confident they don't use percentages. Poland uses a 6 point grade scale, but it's inverted, France uses a 20 point grade scale. Who the fuck uses a percentage grade scale? - (talk) 13:36, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::8th graders in texas?--Golden19pxStar 13:37, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::We have colleges in england. U r dumb misernob. Rawrawr Dinosaur 13:51, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::Awesome lies though. I almost believed that this guy was an A student in college and that he was amazing at GW.......oh, wait....no I didn't. 14:26, 2 February 2009 :::::::: In Canada colleges use percentages. Spikeownage 18:59, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::The only thing he's said so far that I believe is this: I like to PvE sometimes too, though i hate Factions (the monsters seem somehow to have a x5 damage multiplier against me). I beat Prophecies and i have the protector and elite skill hunter titles for that campaign. I am halfway through Nightfall, and i bet ill never finish Factions in my life. — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:32, 2 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Sadly, I highly doubt someone that can't even finish factions(heck, I completed it with only henchmen and no heroes when I first played GW) can get R11, or anywhere near HA in the first place.152.226.7.213 21:38, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::Which is why that is the only thing he's said that i believe...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:40, 2 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::Canada does use the percentage system for GPA but I laugh because it's easy to google anything mirite? Also epeen contests are lol.----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 12:03, 4 February 2009 (EST) Hey I'm only R2 but can I maybe come HA with you sometime please? My IGN is Crow Goes Ranger. --'Crowels'슴Mc슴Mootles 15:42, 2 February 2009 (EST) :^ lol 15:45, 2 February 2009 ::Plz can I too? I'm only r7 which I know pros of your status must find REVOLTING, but can I play? One game with you would be enought o get me to r10 status. BTW if you need help with factions, I know a guy that can help you. (actually girl, her name is talkhora, and also aleisa henchman). It's so weird..you're the only r11 I know that can't beat pve, which I soloed with heroes/henchman in hard mode. /joke/sarcasm — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:19, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::also, sorry to doublepost and all (you can tell I have a lot of time on my hands atm)...but I'd like to analyse a sentence he said. "dont discuss me plz Spikeownage 12:50, 26 April 2008 (EDT)" Who else finds that hilarious? A: He comes on here saying hes r11/r3 champ or w/e. B: On your user page, I clicked a little button on the page user:spikeownage called 'discussion'. That means, we're discussing pie right? owait.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:22, 3 February 2009 (EST) ::::Auron perma'd him btw. You are unlikely to get a response. - (talk) 19:40, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::Aww, that was so much fun.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:03, 3 February 2009 (EST) :::::: I got un-blocked. If you want to HA with me, im only online saturday and sunday. Spikeownage 16:36, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::How are you a skilled liar? No one believed for a second that you were r11.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:53, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::: I don't like showing my real titles. The only thing I can say is that I have a higher HA rank than you; if you want to HA with me, be online saturday or sunday. Spikeownage 19:56, 4 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::You're being ridiculous. Grow a spine, stop pretending, take the flaming. At least people will take you little more seriously although they're not exactly going to believe you. --'-Chaos- ' 06:59, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::Then give me your ign and I'll ha with you this weekend. oh ya and i only play r11+ so you better have that title of yours up.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:34, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::: I don't want to give my IGN, you give me yours and tell me when you will be online. I cannot come from 10 am to 1 pm EST time. Spikeownage 18:38, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::My ign is Cheese Slayer. pm me and tiger me.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 19:40, 5 February 2009 (EST) ::::::::::::: K thx will add u how about tomorrow at 8 a m EST?Spikeownage 19:44, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::: Sorry i meant saturday. Spikeownage 21:34, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::Dude I'm west coast and that's 5 am for me. just pm me when u get on.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:59, 5 February 2009 (EST) :::::::::::::::: K then in the afternoon. Spikeownage 16:12, 6 February 2009 (EST) Hi im r15 with all max PvP titles. will u be friends with me?--''' EVANERGELTON ' 21:15, 11 February 2009 (EST) : no, im not very social so i dont make friends. go back to pve now. Spikeownage 21:18, 11 February 2009 (EST) ::actually i just got r16, teh animation is sweet. too bad my ss folder is full or i'd show you. --' EVANERGELTON ''' 21:19, 11 February 2009 (EST) need a infuser HA id1 plz . Spikeownage 07:57, 7 February 2009 (EST) :nvm got one. Spikeownage 08:02, 7 February 2009 (EST) Build:Team - HA Hexway with bomb Has been moved to Build:Team - HA Bomb/Hexway as per PvX:NAME. : okay. Spikeownage 18:57, 9 February 2009 (EST)